The Legend of Cynder:Shadow of The Dragoness
this is a summery of all the books thus written beginning with the lost city of Teno-Tena, begun late 2006. beginning in the year 2006, the government of the United republic orders an expidition to Haiti in order to find the Leopard-worshipping center. they reach the city and return home. two tears later, they are sent out again im order to find the lost city of Teleac. upon their arrival at the main body of the city however, the expidition leader is attacked by a fire-jaguar named tora. after subsequently befriending the overgrown preadator, they use her to get into the city. finding it ruled by Amenhotep the 4th. years later, they go looking for El Deroado, and in the process find the Atlantian undersea complex and numerous other Atlantian structures on other islands. after subsequently discovering the kryll. after that, they intend to open a secret dragon training ground hidden in the cathedral of El Grande, but in order to do so, they need to find several artifacts, one of which happens to be located on the Isle of dragons, the last place on earth not infested by the kryll. they find the last artifact, and a portal to the inside of the island's volcano, inhabited by a then-young cinder. they use her to get to her male counterpart, who she identifies as the "bull". after which a member of the team is eaten by Cinder after interfering with her nest at Cocopatal Complex. after discovering El Deroado, they stay in the city for several years, Cinder becomes pregnent, but is unable to reach her nesting ground. she lays her eggs on the roof of Teleac's palace, attacking anyone and anything that goes near her. deprived of using her to travel to to Teno-Tena, they are forced to use her male counterpart to access the city, where they find that the Kryll were behind the city's destruction, not invaison as it was origionally thought. this drags teleac into the Kryll wars, which subsequently result in the devastation of tyrus. after the war, a spaceship is launched to the Altair star system. on this ship is the leader of the origional expidition to Teno-Tena. this person is out to stop a mysterious race of creature known as the Dag. crash-landing on an island off the coast of one of the dragon homeworld's primary continents, encoutering Volt, a young member of the High Council. after encountering cyrill at his fortress, the expidition leader is told to locate terrador, who has made his lair in a ancient Atlantian tower complex near an atlowan settlement. as cinder approaches the settlement however, the native atlowa attack her, calling her a "demon". after she uses her magic to rebuild one of their cities however, they return and worship her. the leader of the expidition finds the atlantian tower and enters it. after the elevator in the tower terminates on the floor of a celestrial temple, they find terrador, who helps them reach warfang, then led by a then-young fira. after their arrival at the city however, it is attacked. as the citizens run in the streets in a panic, the then young Cynder runs up to cinder and tells her to help defend the city. as the city falls under heavy assult, the leader of the expidition helps her attack the enemy siege towers as they reach the city walls. then, the Destroyer is reserrected, and cynder goes to attack it. the leader of the expidition asks fira to turn him into a dragon so he could follow her. he does so, but forces him to promise that he would protect her. after the fall of the destroyer, fira tries to lead them through the belt of fire, but dies trying. after continuing through the Burned lands, they reach the Floating islands and confront Malfor who, unknown to them, is Malefor's brother. after defeating him, he is tempory inprisoned in the upper atnospere, known to them as the "Outer-space islands". years later, cynder reaches sexual maturity and leaves the city. the high council, wanting to protect her, give her command of an army with which she is commanded to use in order to protect herself. she builds a fortress in the caldera of the burned lands' central volcano. attacked by the Dag, she escapes with most of her army. with the help of Silver, the dag attack is countered, but not before Cynder eats several of them. they return to the Dragon temple, still among the floating islands. after entering a mysterious portal, they find themselves in the upper atnosphere with Malfor, who attacks them. after the death of her Centurion, malfor attacks warfang, setting the Great dragon temple on fire. Cynder brutally kills him, crushing his head with her talons. while she talks with the High Council, who exinguished the fire in the great dragon temple, Malfor reserrects himself and tries to assassinate her. she attacks him and he flees. Cynder, who has been further infuriated by his attempt to kill her, goes after him, confrnting him in the highlands of the Valley of Avalar. she forces him to ground and partally eats him. she then brings him back to the city and burns the body, saying he should be honored, being a dragon like her. years later, after exploring the catacombs, they partally collapse. in an attempt to protect themselves, Silver, who has developed romantic relations with her, forms a crystal to protect themselves. three years later, after being rescued by Hunter, they enter the Cheetah Village, led by by Prawess, the future chief's father, who is obsessed with the dragon civil war and the events sorrounding the construction of Cynthia, then an independent city-state. after being allowed to go into the 'forbidden tunnel' warfang is attacked, however, the attack on the city is repelled, but the Destroyer is reserected, threatining to destroy everything. after it's detruction, Fira tries again to lead them through the belt of fire, but dies trying. Silver, who had became attached to fira, turns on Cynder, using his dark energy to attempt to intimidate her. it fails, and they continue through the region, untill they reach the Floating islands, and confront malefor, who is inprisoned in the realm of convexity following his defeat.